


Best Friends

by MadamePott, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, gingerbread
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/pseuds/MadamePott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Работы с пряниками («Best Friends», «Lovers», «Врата Троста») можно рассмотреть на фотографиях большего размера в галерее«Пряничные шингеки!».
Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Работы с пряниками («Best Friends», «Lovers», «Врата Троста») можно рассмотреть на фотографиях большего размера в галерее [«Пряничные шингеки!»](https://imgbox.com/g/dfKyqZAt6E).


End file.
